


More kiss,Less love - 01+02

by saayahz



Series: More kiss,Less love [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayahz/pseuds/saayahz
Summary: Can you give me one last kiss?I love you more than you’ll ever know.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Series: More kiss,Less love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109285
Kudos: 4





	More kiss,Less love - 01+02

**Author's Note:**

> 补全三人组大学时候的故事/全是妄想/OOC

[ 01 ]

上大学前，我决定染发。给母亲的信，久违地放了一张我的照片。理发师说，比起紫红色，我更适合金色。坐地铁需要刷卡，这时候我才发现手包里有一张他的名片。我不太擅长应付男人，这样的场景已经反复多次。

在拿起书桌上的信封前，我想了想，还是把名片扔掉了。我不是个主动的人，反正，他们在几个来回之后，也会觉得我无趣。男女之间的感情，没有逻辑，我没兴趣解开没有逻辑的问题。

拿起剪刀，拆开信封，新买的剪刀不用多比划就能剪出一条直线。啊...碇源堂，碇源堂，妈妈写的信总是离不开这个男人，她的上司。女性，科学家，母亲。这是每当我读信，用逻辑推理的顺序。

新发色很好看，适合你，律子。

看来那个理发师说的是真的，妈妈。下次放假，我会做好便当，带去研究所。您这几次的信，除了碇源堂，还说，那边的便当太难吃了。律子写完回信，结尾处停一会儿，桌台上的黑猫工艺品反射暖黄的灯光，“我很期待MAGI的完成。”

高中生活结束，升入第二东京大学，我又一次真切感受到妈妈名字的影响力。新生会上，教授问我的名字，“赤木律子。”“赤木啊...你母亲是赤木尚子博士吗？”明明我都把头发染成金黄色了，我想大概是我和妈妈都有一颗泪痣。

“是。”否认不是最好的选择，我们之间的关系太过昭然若揭。

“久仰大名，果然博士的女儿也是这么优秀。”可是妈妈你知道吗，他刚刚在洗手间不是这么说的。尚子，哦你说那个喜欢丧偶男的傻女人吗。我不是故意的，只是想暂时，抽根烟。

之后的大学生活，和后半程的新生会一样，大多数人只敢远远看我。要不就在我背后窃窃私语，当我走进又当什么都没有发生。人有时候，也不讲逻辑，我讨厌没有逻辑的事物。

但那天，我遇到一个例外的女孩儿，在拉面馆。

来这家吃饭的都是附近的大学生，味道也就那样，胜在快。特别是当你手里有项目，它是最好的选择。一个人的位置没有什么选择，吧台正上方就是菜单。我抬头刚想看看口味，她说，“我叫葛城美里。”她这样说，我觉得我们该认识，“你是赤木律子吧，王牌冰山美人。”

我同学给我起的外号，品味可太糟糕了。

“您点哪种拉面？”

“和她一样的。”

我头一次见，即便在吃拉面，都要一边嚼面条一边不停说话的女孩子。她看起来不像没有朋友的人，相反，她肯定有很多朋友。她好像不在乎我能不能给她回应，只是在做说话这件事。

“律子，下次我们去新开的咖啡店。”结账完，她先我一步回学校,留我一个人站在无尽的夏日屋檐下。我想抽烟，但在第二新东京市，室外不能抽烟。

我们是朋友了吗？女孩子，应该，只会邀请朋友或爱人，一起喝咖啡吧。

[ 02 ]

在咖啡馆之前，却是宗教学的选修课。说实话，我宁可整天泡在实验室，忍受自大的学长和忙得不见人影但总是要第一署名位置的教授，我也不想听老师讲解《圣经》。

美里非常喜欢亚当和莉莉丝的故事。虽然没有经过科学论证，但我认为她还处于第二次冲击的后遗症里。当谨遵科学研制的堡垒和武器没法保护自身，自然而然会寄托于神秘力量。

“那不是赤木吗？”“不是吧，冰山美人对宗教有兴趣。”“是不是学分不够啊，这个选修老师出了名的给分高好糊弄。”“人家可是赤木律子，能像你一样担心成绩吗。”“哎，她旁边那个，是葛城...”“啊...那就好说了，肯定是葛城骗她来的吧。”

呃，你们猜对一半。

“律子很喜欢猫呢。”“你说这个吗？高中旁边的便利店买的。”律子像是展示一般，向美里晃一晃圆珠笔上的装饰猫猫头。“你有养猫吗？”美里摸一摸笔杆上的小黑猫。

“有啊。”

“哇，有照片吗？是怎么样的小猫？黑色的吗？是不是很听话？还是会趁你不在家挠破你的沙发？会...”

“你好多问题...就是普通的小黑猫，很听话，不像你一样话多，很安静。”律子扶额，好像前座的人听到美里一连串的高音又在窃窃私语了。

“那很好呢。”美里拿出手机，单手敲键盘，背过律子发讯息。“课是你拉我来上的吧，好歹专心一点。”律子的猫头圆珠笔戳戳美里肌肉均匀的小臂。看向投影的PPT，老师正在讲二冲观测到的巨人。好吧，她知道美里不想听这段的原因了。

“男朋友？”

“哎？！葛城竟然有男朋友了？？？”前座吃惊回头的男生收获葛城美里全力爆栗。“不是...还没那么快。”美里不自然整理起自己的头发。“你头发新烫的，美里。”律子无奈地叹口气，聊天这么紧密的不是男人啊。那美里和母亲还是不一样的，必要时会选择自己吧。“你叫我美里了！”“这是什么值得高兴的事吗。”“因为你之前一直叫我葛城，太生疏啦。”

心不在焉的课程最后，老师早早布置结课报告，什么选题都可以只要和宗教有关，小组作业，几个人都可以，学期末交稿。有不太熟的男生来问能不能一组，被美里一口拒绝。“才不要，律子已经和我一组了。”然后对他们吐舌，还有不死心的，就是鬼脸。

这样的美里很可爱，和自己完全不同。如果没有她，律子更倾向于独自一人。回绝也会冷冰冰的，绝无可能对人做鬼脸。和美里在一起的时间，会像人类。也许美里是只小猫变的，看在她不曾养猫的份儿上，来到她身边。

什么时候会一起去咖啡馆呢？挤在复杂的实验和课程中间，有一个约定好的下次。

直到开始着手写报告，律子拨通美里的电话，迎接她的不是美里一长串的话语，而是“请您在嘀声后留言”的提示。

美里消失了。

对，怎么才反应过来，美里从没和律子提起过她的专业和好友，一次都没有。


End file.
